


Dolce

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: 關於他們的一些生活記錄
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dolce

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *Breddy/EBE  
> *關於病情的描寫都是fiction，和現實完全無關。

Silent night，Brett卻感到一點都不平靜

聖歌明明應該神聖不可被侵犯褻瀆，此刻卻只讓他覺得吵雜。

那些流竄的音符有如彩色流星般飛躍過他的腦海，所有曲調在腦子裡壓扁糊弄成一坨爛泥，

爛泥。

就像現在的他一般。

明明有很多事想做，有很多事還沒做，他的身體與腦袋互相區隔無法在正確的位置動作。他被困住了，困在這個羸弱的軀體內，他的思想可以飛往世界上每個角落，但最終只能被囚禁在亞洲繁榮城市裡某個建築物一隅。

用囚禁這個詞不太對，但此刻Brett也無法想出更適合的形容了。

頭暈、噁心、容易疲倦、食慾不振......Brett起初以為這是睡眠不足過度疲勞導致，直到某個夜晚背部的劇烈的疼痛讓他連起身去吞一顆止痛藥的力氣都沒有，渾身顫抖冷汗直流。本來不想打斷Eddy的練習，但是他實在是受不了了，他得去醫院，這不對勁。

Eddy看到訊息後立刻衝來他的房間。「Brett？bro？What's wrong with you?」

「......」當時Brett已經痛到說不出話了，拼盡全力才吐出一個單字hospital。

「對！醫院……我們要趕快去！現在這時間只能掛急診……Fuck現在叫得到車嗎？叫救護車？我叫誰過來載我們……」

要是平常Brett老早一掌拍到在Eddy的後背，笑他沒有任何助益的慌張，但現在他已經無法有任何回應了。

住院後的檢查沒有什麼大問題，Brett幾乎做了每個想得到的檢查，結果不是臟器受損，也沒有潛在腫瘤的可能性。最後醫生只能開了個壓力過大壓迫到神經系統，間接導致肌肉拉傷的診斷結果。給了些肌肉鬆弛劑和消炎止痛藥就讓Brett回家自行休養，那也已經是住院一個禮拜後的結論了。

Brett的病情沒有特別跟家人提起，特別是現在這個時刻，家人就算想來探望也因為疫情而無濟於事，反而有更多需要顧慮的風險。Eddy總是能夠立刻了解他的想法，但是他更聰明的選擇在影片裡宣佈他們即將休息一陣子這件事。

果不其然，在影片發佈後立刻接到家裡的電話。當時Brett還在住院檢查觀察中，由Eddy負責承受Brett家人焦急擔心的情緒質問。

「Haha,you deserve it!」Brett偶爾覺得舒服些時會與Eddy聊聊最近情況，聽到Eddy天天被楊媽媽用視訊轟炸時還會壞心眼的取笑一下。「就是這樣我才不想讓他們擔心。」

「你的家人有權利知道這件事。」

對家庭關係有自己堅持的Eddy，相較之下自己家裡成員間的來往真的是十分隨性了。Brett昏睡前還想著這件事，或許他也必須跟家裡提一下他們的關係。

不是他不想和家人說明他與Eddy的新關係，好吧，已經持續一年多的新關係，而是他的家人相當放任他，或許也是因為信任他的緣故。  
他們幾乎不會談到關於Brett終身大事的相關話題，早前在澳洲家裡隔離的日子裡也只是問問對未來事業的打算。就算他和Eddy決定再返回新加坡，家人頂多是叮囑要好好照顧身體，並不會多干涉他的決定。

這次住院真的嚇壞他們了吧？Brett難得有了愧疚的情緒，他想要認真的用更慎重的態度跟家人們好好說明這一切，無論是他強撐不說的病情，或是他與Eddy共同開始的的新生活。

不知道是不是心裡增加了一些思慮，這次Brett的狀況變得更加嚴重。他幾乎無法起床，整個人因為藥物變得昏昏沉沉，每天只能靠著Eddy鍥而不捨的叫醒他，吃些流質食物多少補充一些體力。他能感受到Eddy支著自己的脖頸讓他起身、幫他擦拭身體、甚至直接抱著他使用浴廁。他能感受到撫摸自己瀏海的手、送入嘴裡的食物，Brett想要有些回應，但就是無法做到。

「我請求你....」Eddy趴在床邊，臉貼近著Brett的方向，雙手緊緊抓住棉被。「對自己好一點吧，看在我的份上......」

「已經夠好了，」Brett昏昏沉沉的躺在床上，「我不是努力配合治療嗎？我還吃了你煮的食物呢。」

「有點精神就開始說些bullshit。」Eddy總算笑了，Brett清楚的聽見他哽咽的鼻音。「那是營養師做的特製餐，我只負責加熱而已。」

「Really？那麼難吃我還以為是你做的。」Brett知道自己已經快沒力氣再多說什麼，但他還是想說，他知道Eddy嚇壞了卻仍然努力撐住，他想讓Eddy輕鬆一些。

「想點開心的事吧？我先說，等康復的那一天我一定要喝全糖黑糖珍奶，一杯冰的一杯熱的。再加一杯double shot latte，人間美味！」

「只能想想，這些你都不能吃。」Eddy挪動了身體，好讓自己的臉更貼近Brett。Brett的聲音很小，他想好好聽清楚。「還有呢？還想做什麼？說不定你明天醒來就發現自己好了呢。」

「……還想練習，這幾天都沒有碰到我的琴，她還沒真正為我敞開(open)……真想碰琴啊，該死的！我還沒練完最後那部分，還有影片的庫存夠嗎……」

Brett還沒說完的念想被Eddy的吻阻止，「你該休息了，工作狂先生。」

Eddy撥開Brett的瀏海，又輕柔的梳順它們，修長的手指和寬大的手掌規律的撫摸他的頭髮，Brett喜歡被這麼對待。

可能因為是長子又是偏獨立的個性，他其實沒什麼機會有這麼備受呵護的體驗。Brett並不覺得嚮往或是渴望，但就算是這樣的他也會喜歡被視為珍寶的感覺，沒有人不喜歡。

Brett任由自己放鬆到失去意識，至少這次他是平靜穩定的再度陷入黑暗。

烘烤的焦糖果乾香氣一直在他的鼻間圍繞。

好像有什麼研究提過感知會引發過往記憶，看見了什麼，聞到什麼，嚐了什麼……任何原因都有可能喚起已經被遺忘，但確實存在過的回憶。

因為這個香氣，Brett想起以前曾經發生過，卻被他以為從未存在過的記憶。

Eddy開車，或是他開著車，他們要去哪裡兜兜風，沿路上Eddy都在吃一袋不知名牌子的堅果零食。Eddy的牙口好，喜歡吃一些特別硬脆的食物，花生、核桃、堅硬的水果糖……有段時間Brett總能看到Eddy嘴裡在嚼著什麼。曾經Brett看Eddy吃得津津有味也想來試試味道如何，然而事實證明他只能接受柔軟滑嫩的食物。香濃的手工布丁、柔軟的奶油蛋糕，或是美味的提拉米蘇...huh，珍珠奶茶也很好。

久違的感到飢餓，那個甜蜜香氣喚起他心裡最美好珍貴的記憶。溫暖、快樂、好像自己無所不能、努力有了成果，成就感塞滿所有感官的喜悅。這讓他覺得好了點，連日臥床的不適感也減輕許多，他睜開眼，仍然感覺頭暈目眩，但突然有了動力想離開床鋪。

Eddy像是永遠注意著這裡的狀況，當Brett的腳剛觸碰到地面，正想穿上拖鞋時房門被打開了。

「Brett?」在房門開啟的同時，遲疑的聲音自門縫傳來，「你醒了嗎？」

Brett沒回應，他還在努力把自己的腳伸入拖鞋內，該死的，連這麼簡單的動作都那麼費力。

獨自的戰鬥還沒進行到一半，温熱的手掌已經圈住他的腳踝。Brett以為自己已經夠暖和，沒想到Eddy的體溫比他的還要高出許多，讓他嚇了一跳的縮起腳掌。

「Dude，你剛剛根本沒穿進鞋子，也差太遠了吧！"」Eddy帶笑的聲音從下方傳來，他跪坐著幫Brett把腳塞進室內拖鞋內，抬頭看向Brett。

Eddy的手摩擦著Brett的腳，然後上升到小腿和膝蓋，彷彿想帶給他更多溫暖。Brett坐在床沿，低頭不發一語的看著Eddy，最後Eddy靜靜的枕在Brett的大腿上。

「……別哭了，我沒事。」Brett猶豫了一下，伸手摸了摸Eddy的頭，摳著他微微顫抖的耳朵輪廓。

「你這次休息太久了。」Eddy黏糊的聲音從下方傳來，「我還想要是晚餐時再不起來的話，就要去一趟醫院呢。」

Brett才發現已經晚上了，他睡了整整一天，之前或多或少都會醒來補充一下水份以及按時吃藥。

「我沒事……我覺得真的好多了，甚至有點餓。」他摸著Eddy躺在大腿上的側臉，感受到手指上的濕意。

「我恨這一切。」Eddy孩子氣的低聲說著。

「我恨自己什麼都不能做，只能讓你自己承受痛苦……我還恨你明明需要休息卻老是強撐。」他伸手圈住Brett的腰，好讓自己能更深埋在Brett的懷裡。

「你做的夠多了，bro。」Eddy的臉被細長的指頭捧起，他看向上方的Brett。Brett又瘦了一些，沒戴眼鏡的眼睛浮腫下垂，消瘦的臉頰上滿是鬍渣，沒整理的頭髮長長了一些，凌亂的披散在腦袋周圍。

「你像個睡飽的流浪漢。」Eddy破涕而笑，他有時會幫Brett刮一下鬍子，盡量讓Brett保持整潔。但最近真的沒有多餘的精力關注Brett的儀容，只能用慘斃了(bum)這個詞來形容Brett現在的樣子。

「而你像個被兩歲小孩折磨的焦慮母親。」Brett倦怠的眨眨乾澀的雙眼，「幫我弄點吃的好嗎？或是你還想跟我聊聊－－」

Eddy聞言連忙起身，「我拿點吃的過來，你需要補充體力。」

「我要甜的，你買了甜點嗎？」Brett舔舔嘴，「是水果蛋糕還是堅果塔？」他還記得現在是聖誕節前後，Eddy很有可能會買些應景的甜點。

「你怎麼知道？很可惜都不是，是帕芙洛娃。」Eddy親暱的摸了摸Brett的臉頰，「只能吃一點，而且要先吃完你的特別餐以後才能嚐一口。」

Brett不耐煩的嘖了一聲，Eddy卻感到更加安心，至少Brett有力氣做這些反應。  
走出房門前他回頭看了一眼，Brett還坐在床邊，看來他不想再躺下了。消瘦的肩膀上垂掛著寬鬆的長袖上衣，低下的頭頸彰顯著他的衰弱。但偏偏是這個看似脆弱的人能給予Eddy莫大的力量。前幾個小時的惶惶不安已經消失殆盡，連日來的恐懼在早先時候幾乎要爆發出來將他擊潰，在Brett醒來後那個躁動不安的熔岩又再度恢復平靜，內心裡即將而來的星球塵爆也隨之逐漸平息。

Eddy細緻的沖洗Brett長過耳朵的頭髮，手指遮掩著避免熱水流進Brett的眼睛，他從未有這樣服侍人的經驗，但這幾個月來發現自己還蠻有這樣的天賦。

坐著的Brett緊閉雙眼，等著泡沫全部沖洗乾淨，濕透的黑髮貼著慘白的臉，像顆可憐兮兮的蛋白霜。

「你真的覺得好多了？」Eddy熟練的繼續幫Brett沖洗身體，畢竟這一個多月沒少做過這些事。

「雖然還是有點暈，但我想，yeah，可能是這個月來最輕鬆的時候。」Brett有點害臊的想接過蓮蓬頭，之前沒有多餘力氣來考慮，現在稍微有點精神後赫然發覺Eddy真的像對待一個小嬰兒的照顧自己，這讓年長者覺得彆扭。「你呢？」

Eddy避開Brett的手，執意把Brett的上半身沖洗乾淨後才把蓮蓬頭交給他，「－－好到不能再好了，看到你終於覺得害羞，代表我不用再伺候你啦！」

「我自己來就可以......」Brett緩慢的從塑膠椅站起來，侷促的抓著本來蓋在腿間的毛巾。

「我就在外面。」Eddy了然的抿嘴笑了，留給Brett獨自的空間。

這種突然返回現實的疏離尷尬感居然也讓Eddy欣喜不已，他有如家人的好搭檔、摯愛的夥伴，總是勇往直前卻不知道如何照顧自己......好在他們有了彼此。Eddy在Brett的態度裡感受到了什麼，經過這幾個月無法預期的生活變化，讓Brett更加在意Eddy的存在。

他覺得自己就像個輕薄浪漫的衝動少年，明明最近的生活讓他更明白冷靜行事的重要性，他們是一體的，總有人要穩住腳步。但在明白Brett能夠漸漸康復，並且會變得越來越好，這讓他無法抑制自己的興奮雀躍。沒有特別的宗教信仰也想要感謝上帝，因為他知道自己與Brett的連結在經歷這一切後將會更加深入。

就像餐桌上這個被Brett心心念念的美味蛋白霜，攪拌打發到無法分開的蛋白與砂糖，軟黏甜蜜的氣味佈滿整個空間。就算現在聖誕節早已經結束，也能讓Eddy擁有有如過佳節般的歡慶喜悅。

新的一年即將展開，他們還有很多計劃要進行；明天需要再去醫院做個確認檢查；他已經把Brett的琴拿出來了，恢復精神的Brett第一個想見的一定是她......當然還有準備好適當的份量，讓在浴室把自己打點好的Brett出來後能夠馬上享用這個美妙的甜點。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *帕芙洛娃 (Pavlova)是一種烤蛋白霜為基底的甜點，澳洲聖誕節或各種節慶中都會出現的傳統甜點~水果蛋糕也是節慶甜點，蛋糕裡面有果乾堅果。
> 
> *寫這篇真的時候背景音樂是馬伊斯的泰伊斯冥想曲 (Thais-Meditation)，小提琴和鋼琴的協奏曲版本，十分溫柔纏綿的小曲。


End file.
